Généalogie en Terre du Milieu
by Elenna Laurefindele
Summary: Minas Tirith, Quatrième Âge. Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, se penche sur son ascendance quelque peu complexe, et tente de déterminer à quelle race il appartient. Entre non-respect, calculs faux et mélanges... il cherchera à tout prix à aller jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion, même si cela doit mettre dans l'incompréhension un membre de sa famille.


_Salut. Je suis de retour avec une autre fic encore plus bizarre..._

_PS : Personnages très OOC et WTF très présent... Si vous cherchez quelque chose de sérieux, vous vous êtes plantés. Faites demi-tour dès que possible. De plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien, bien qu'il aurait honte s'il voyait ça._

_Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

**0o0o0o0**

**\- Généalogie en Terre du Milieu -**

**0o0o0o0**

« Salut ! Je suis Eldarion. Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas, je suis le fils d'Aragorn seigneur du Gondor et de Dame Arwen l'étoile du soir. Oui je sais, tout le monde connaît mes parents. Mais connaître ses parents ne signifie pas connaître ses origines. Je voulais savoir d'où je venais… Je me suis donc penché sur les arbres généalogiques de ma famille et j'ai remarqué des choses incroyables. Je vais vous partager mes découvertes.

Tout d'abord, accrochez -vous… Mon sang est composé du sang de 6 races différentes. Non je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis Noldor, Sindar, Vanyar, Teleri, Maiar et Homme. Si vous ne me croyez pas je peux vous le prouver. Bon munissez-vous de votre imagination ou d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Pour calculer ma répartition de sang et leur pourcentage… Il faut remonter jusqu'aux Premiers Grands Rois. Faisons-le branche par branche. Parmi mes ascendants, il y a Finwë, le premier Noldor de l'histoire, enfin d'après mes connaissances… Il s'est marié à Indis une Vanyar. Et ils ont eu Fingolfin et Finarfin (entre-autre) qui sont donc à 50% Vanyar et à 50% Noldor. Fingolfin a eu Turgon avec Anairë, une Noldor pure et dure. Ce cher Turgon était donc à 75% Noldor, et à 25% Vanyar. Jusque-là, ça va à peu près ?

[…]

Comment ça non ?! Bien sûr que c'est simple…

[…]

Ah ! Eh bien si vous dessiniez l'arbre généalogique comme votre amie à côté, vous pourriez suivre. Et franchement si vous trouver que c'est déjà compliqué ; partez tout de suite car franchement, on a trois branches à explorer. Et c'est la PREMIÈRE !

[…] _Bruit de pas empressés de personnes qui prennent la fuite._ […]

OK. Il y en a d'autres ?

[…] _Bruits de pas encore plus empressés._ […]

Non c'est bon ? Je peux reprendre ?

[…]

Ok, merci. Bon c'est reparti… Donc Turgon s'est marié avec Elenwë une Noldor dans l'âme. Leur fille Idril était donc… A 12,5% Vanyar et à 87,5% Noldor.

Et pour les paniqués qui auraient du mal à suivre… C'est là que ça se complique.

Comme vous le savez tous -enfin j'espère- Idril s'est mariée à Tuor, un HUMAIN. Et de leur union est naît Eärendil mon arrière-grand père. Lui il était donc, à 50% humain, à 43,75% Noldor et à 6,25% Vanyar. Cela commence à faire peu de Vanyar là.

Et je vais arrêter là pour cette branche car on a atteint un croisement avec la branche de ma grand-mère.

Bon, ma grand-mère descend de Elu Thingol, roi de Doriath au Premier Age d'Arda. Ce dernier est un Sindar à 100%. Sa femme et reine n'était autre que Melian, une Maiar. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans cette branche cela se complique maintenant. Leur fille Luthien, était à 50% Maiar et à 50% Sindar. Mais cette dernière est tombée amoureuse d'un humain… Beren. Leur fils Dior était donc à 50% humain, à 25% Sindar et à 25% Maiar. Continuons… Il s'est marié avec Nimloth une Sindar et on eut Elwing… Ma grand-mère.

[…]

Quoi ? Sa répartition ? Vous l'a voulez vraiment ? Bon ok. Elle était à 62,5% Sindar, à 12,5% Maiar et, à 25% humaine.

[…]_ Bruit de pas précipités de personnes partant en courant. _[…]

Mais où allez-vous ? Je n'ai pas du tout finis !

[…]

Comment ?

[…]

Sérieux ?! Ils ont eu peur de la suite ? Mais pourquoi ? Ben oui le sang d'Eärendil et d'Elwing vont se mélanger… Pourquoi ?

[…]

Ah ! Ils ont eu peur du mélange et des pourcentages qui en résultent ! Eh bien… Ce n'est pas si pire que ça voyons. Il n'y a même pas encore les Teleris !

[…] _Bruits de voix un peu paniqués._ […]

Bon, ne paniquez pas. Restez calme et laissez-moi poursuivre…

[…] _Bruit de fond qui augmente… Débats et indignations dans l'assistance._ […]

Mais ?!

[…] _Bruit de plus en plus insistant. _[…]

Eh oh !?

[…] _Bruit assourdissant couvrant sa voix._ […]

STOP ! RESPECTEZ-MOI ! J'ESSAIE DE VOUS EXPLIQUER UN TRUC…

[…] _Silence pesant, long et lourd…_ […]

Merci… Puis-je poursuivre ?

[…] _Murmure inaudible._ […]

Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Mes arrière-grands-parents. Ils ont eu Elrond et Elros.

[…] _Murmures surexcités._ […]

Oui, Elrond est mon grand-père… D'ailleurs, avec son frère la répartition de leur sang est : 37,5% humain -dommage pour toi Thranduil,_ Peredhel_ ça ne marche pas vraiment avec lui en fait… Il n'est PAS à 50% humain-; 6,25% Maiar ; 3,125% Vanyar ; 31,25% Sindar et à 21,875% Noldor.

Ouf… et dire que j'en suis qu'à mon grand-père. Enfin Elrond quoi…

Voilà allez pouvoir respirer calmement d'ici peu… Elros, le frère d'Elrond est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière…. […] arrière-grand-père. En fait, il y a environ 62 générations entre Elros et mon père Aragorn. 62 générations dont la majorité est Numénorienne… Du coup par convention et par un calcul assez simple (mais long quand on n'a pas la méthode et que l'on est aussi doué en maths que mon arrière-grand-mère Galadriel), on dit que mon père est humain à 100%. Cela simplifie les calculs et le sang elfique qui coule dans ses veines et inférieur à UNE goutte.

Pour résumer… Mon père est humain à 100%. Mais et ma mère ? Eh bien… Accrochez-vous encore plus fort, car voici l'entrée des Teleris… Reprenons du début si vous le voulez bien.

Je vous rappelle -comme je l'ai déjà dit au début- que Finarfin, frère de Fingolfin est à 50% Vanyar et à 50% Noldor. Ce que ça fait du bien de repartir sur des chiffres simples…

[…]

Quoi ?

[…]

50 est un nombre ?!

[…]

Mais bien sûr que je le sais, c'est une expression…

[…]

Non ! Je ne mens pas…

[…] _Murmures suspicieux._ […]

Eh ! c'est méchant ça… Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs…

[…]

Mais, stop ! Mais vous n'avez de respect pour personne ou quoi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai mélangé chiffre et nombre ?!

[…] _Bruit de fond important._ […]

STOP !

[…] _Bruit de fond qui augmente encore._ […]

Mais ?! J'ai comme l'impression de revivre cette scène…

[…] _Bruits de plus en plus insistants. _[…]

Eh oh !? Sérieux ?!

[…] _Bruit assourdissant couvrant sa voix._ […]

STOP ! NON MAIS OH ?! LE RESPECT VOUS EN FAITES QUOI ?

[…]

Comment ça, rien ? Je vais vous apprendre le respect moi !

[…] _Bruit de porte._ […]

Non maman… Tout va bien.

[…]

Non je t'assure, je ne menace pas ma chaise avec une épée…

[…]

Des cris ?

[…]

Désolé je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

[…]

Oui… D'accord… Si je les entends, je t'appelle… Allez, à tout à l'heure maman, bisous.

[…] _Bruit de porte qui se referme et de pas qui s'éloignent. _[…]

Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle… Maintenant fermez la et sois vous partez, soit vous m'écoutez.

[…]

En silence !

Bon… C'est bon ? Je peux reprendre ?

[…]

Ok, merci. Avec toute cette histoire je me suis arrêté à … ?

[…]

Finarfin… Merci.

Alors, Finarfin s'est marié avec Eärwen et on eut Galadriel, dame de la Lorien (enfin elle était la dame de Lorien) … Elle est partie pour Valinor… Eärwen étant une Teleri descendante directe d'Olwë… Galadriel était à 50% Teleri, 25% Vanyar et à 25% Noldor. Cette dernière s'est mariée avec Celeborn, un Sindar il me semble… Personne ne connait son ascendance exacte. Enfin bref. On va dire qu'il est Sindar… Leur fille donc, Celebrian était alors à 12,5% Noldor ; 12,5% Vanyar ; à 50% Sindar et à 25% Teleri.

Elle s'est mariée avec Elrond et…

[…] _Bruits de chaises qui raclent sur le sol. _[…]

Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer… On a presque terminé.

[…] _Porte qui claque… Plus personne ne bouge. Tout le monde est assis en silence._ […]

C'est bon je peux finir ?

J'arrive au croisement final entre les trois branches -enfin deux maintenant-… Elrond et Celebrian ont eut trois enfants… Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen, ma mère. Leur sang est donc : à 3,125% Maiar ; 18,75% humain ; 7,8125% Vanyar ; 12,5% Teleri ; 40,625% Sindar et, à 17,1875% Noldor.

Eh bien… C'est beaucoup dis-donc.

Et donc pour moi… Fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Je suis :

1,5625% Maiar

59,375% humain

3,90625% Vanyar

6,25% Teleri

20,3125% Sindar et

8,59375% Noldor.

Voilà… J'ai fini. Des questions ?

[…]

Non je n'ai pas accès à Valinor.

[…]

Mon pourcentage de sang elfe ? Il suffit d'additionner les Noldors avec les Sindars, les Vanyars et les Teleris… Ce qui donne…. 39,0625%. En gros je suis un elfe à 39,0625% !

C'est bon je peux y aller ? Bon et bien, bonne journée à tous et à toutes. J'espère que cela vous aura bien instruit.

Au fait ! Si quelqu'un croise Thranduil. Pourriez- vous lui dire d'arrêter de traiter mon grand-père de Peredhel ou de Noldor ? Envoyez-le faire les calculs et ont en reparle plus tard.

Allez à plus.»

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà... Massacre terminé._

_Pour tout vous dire... UnePasseMiroir et moi, on a mis 4 mois (au moins) à faire les calculs. On s'est planté 5 ou 6 fois ; on ne savait pas si on devait partir du principe que Celeborn était Sindar ou Teleri ; on n'avait pas toujours de calculatrice et la prof de maths qu'on avait sous la main n'arrivait pas à diviser 27,35 par 2 (... enfin pourtant de tête ce n'est pas très compliqué ; ça fait juste 13,675...). Et en plus le calcul était faux et ne servait à rien._

_Et ne plaignez pas le pauvre Eldarion, qui n'aura pas été respecté de la fic..._

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, on s'est **encore **inspiré de Nat de chez Olo et Nat. Mais cette fois sur ses "Réflexions euclidiennes". On a cherché à pousser encore plus loin son raisonnement. Et on est arrivée à ce résultat. Pas glorieux hein ?_

_Dernière info pour les intéressés : pour calculer les pourcentages, on est parti du principe qu'un enfant avait 50% du sang de son père et 50% du sang de sa mère ; et qu'il recevait à chaque fois la moitié du sang de chaque race contenu dans le sang de ses parents. Il suffisait de ne pas se tromper entre tout les calculs. Car avec un peu de logique... Une erreur fout en l'air tout ce qui suit. Et promis... On a passé tellement de temps à faire, refaire et re-refaire les calculs, qu'ils sont justes. Et pour ceux qui se plaindraient de l'explication particulièrement bizarre écrite ci-dessus... Allez faire les calculs vous-même ; parce que croyez nous... On se souviendra des heures complètes passée en salle d'étude avec le Silmarillion, les Seigneur des Anneaux et les Contes et Légendes inachevés des trois ages posés sur la table._

_Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré un contenu un peu lourd et bourré de **nombres **-désolé Eldarion le respect n'existe pas ici-._

_En tout cas, si vous avez aimé je vous conseille de lire **1000 ans de plus ou de moins**, qui est du même genre..._

_Allez, à la prochaine._


End file.
